


Welcome, Grayson

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Hamburgers, Other, Police, Sassy, Soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: written for crimsondaddyissues on Instagram





	Welcome, Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> written for crimsondaddyissues on Instagram

Dick was bored. He was used to the action of being NIghtwing and spending his nights at the police station when nothing was going on was driving him crazy. He wrote all his unfinished reports, he made some copies for his colleagues, but the hours seem like not going by in the slightest, until the Captain ran in informing them that there was an emergency in the south part of the city, they had to go and they had to be ready for everything, so all the men at the station went to their cars, each two of them in a car, and they drove off towards the place indicated by their captain.   
Susan Suave, Dick’s partner, looked at him while driving  
“You’re smirking, you missed the action, right?”  
Dick paled, the fear of being unmasked heavy on his chest, when Susan spoke again  
“Ehi, I know they want you to believe that it’s better when things go smoothly, but I too like some old good shoot show every now and then”  
Relieved, Dick sighed and laughed   
“Yeah, I’m going to get fat if I keep on doing nothing and eat all those doughnuts”  
“You should be still and eat doughnuts for three years to get fat, Grayson”  
Dick laughed and kept on teasing Susan while they reached the building.   
In the moment Dick saw the bike outside it, he couldn’t control the annoyed face and tone that came out of his face   
“Oh for the love of God”  
The captain patted him on the shoulder  
“I know, I know Grayson, we are all scared that Hood might hurt us, but do not worry, these guys have fought with worse, they’ll protect you”  
Dick faked a smile and thanked the captain, but he knew that if Jason really had bad intentions, he could be the only one to come out alive from this.   
“What is he even doing in there, captain?”  
“Our theory, Suave, is that Hood is done with Gotham’s mob world and is trying to expand his Empire to Bludhaven as well, so he might be setting his new high quarters up”  
Dick sighed, he knew Jason was probably just out of ammo and left Gotham to get new weapons, but it wasn’t good anyway that he could walk in in HIS city. It was annoying enough that Batman had no jurisdiction, but Red Hood? He wasn’t going to let that happen, God only knew what Jason could do to his city having the time on his side.   
The police captain used a megaphone to talk to him, to find out what he wanted, but the only answer was a curtain going up and, when caught by the light, a middle finger flipping them off.   
Dick was beginning to lose his temper and calm, Jason was just being annoying, and he knew he was keeping all the policemen of the city glued outside the building, unable to be effective if the rest of the city needed them.   
They waited outside the building for hours, trying to contact him, trying to know what he was after, but they never received any answer, and, after the fifth hour went by, Dick’s patience finished.   
So, he started to walk towards the building, all his colleagues and captain trying to stop him, while he just kept on walking, eventually walking in the building and climbing the stairs.   
Voices could be heard from inside, but no one could understand what the two were saying.  
Dick saw Jason sitting on the floor, his helmet between his legs, his domino mask fortunately on.  
“What the hell is your problem?”  
“Dickiebird! Happy to see me?”  
“Screw you, what are you doing here?”  
Jason shrugged and kept on eating his burger, and drank the last drops of his soda, locking eyes with Dick before releasing the straw and tilting the cup towards Dick  
“You thirsty?”  
Dick wasn’t sure what made him snap, nut that was the last drop, he roared through his teeth and took his helmet with one hand, Jason’s ear with the other and dragged him out the building.   
At the sudden movement, all men pointed their guns at the entrance but could not believe their eyes: newbie Richard “Dick” Grayson was dragging the infamous Red Hood by his ear, muttering stuff like “Wait until agent A knows about this, you’re in so much trouble, young man!”.  
Dick made him straddle his bike and told him to go back to Gotham before he told Batman, and the boy smirked before putting his helmet back on, whispering  
“Welcome, Hero Grayson”  
Dick looked at him confused “What…”  
Jason drove off into the night while all the station started to clap Dick and his heroic deed.   
Dick smirked, looking at the now empty road "Son of a gun"

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow snk_writing_requests to request a fanfic or just say hi!


End file.
